User talk:NASCARfan0001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AgentGoldfish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 17:32, 4 June 2010 Times Well, we do not have any specific jobs we want to fill, but if you have a suggestion, we will think about it Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No, we already have that. And if we didn't, you're not a very experienced user here, so you wouldn't be picked, no offense. And, btw, why did you ask me who the hottest girl on P&F is? Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC)NASCARfan0001 18:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC)NASCARfan0001 18:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Sorry,what can you think of?A headliner is the only thing I could think of!What do you mean I wouldn't be a good headliner my Great Uncle works for the headlines of The Index Journal for Greenwood,SCNASCARfan0001 18:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Times I'm saying, you don't know enough about the wiki. I know nothing of your personal skill. Besides, we don't have headlines, we have different columns. And you can be a guest columnist, just come up with an idea and post it on my talk page so I can approve/deny it. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 21:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, sorry to barge in into your convo, but i think I can help. NASCARfan, I think Agent here means that you need to have more expirience on this wiki. I'm no admin, but I think you should like---*sigh* never mind.... I have no idea.....but I think Goldfish means that your edits to the wiki have to be higher, and you could like, um, blog with people? I don't know, I'm just trying to help you guys, but I if I'm just making matters worse, Im out of here. Sorry if I cause any problems! --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 18:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Guest Columnist Well, since Daisy quit, we have been looking for a ranter. Do you think you could rant? Oh, and yes, I know about P&FHV, but, we know practically nothing about it, so that should wait. Besides, the canon wiki would cover that. We are the fanon wiki. And by the way, making one article does not qualify you to know anything about the wiki. It means you know how to write an article on a wikia. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 21:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Guest Columnist Okay, you can be the next issue's guest ranter. You may wangt to review previous rants to know what you should cover. Suggestion: overuse of blogs vs underuse of regular pages. And don't forget, ask me about my crack shippings! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 02:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Crack Shippings I like crack shippings :D! Some of mine are Baljinda, Thadloony, Buferb, Pinkypus Monster, Pherry, Pherb, Ferry, Pandace Ferbace, Phindace, Carlawrence, Larncis, Vanacy. I'll let you figure those out ;) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 03:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're calling me an idiot? The title explains it all You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Who's paybacked now? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) FadhilPF Stop deleting my blog posts Now YOU've Been Warned FadhilPf If you don't want Me to Block you then un block me FadHilPF I want to block you but I don't know how You cannot block Fadhil. You don't have user rights. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ti-am dat beep} 22:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can you help me It's frowned upon to make a blog for the heck of it. Blogs are not an "I'm bored, I'll write a blog" thing, they're for news about the community (And, on canon wikis, the show or movie or whatever it is). So to answer you're question, no, I cannot. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Daisy left. Blogs got too popular. This place is dying.